Jealousy
by hadilu-chan
Summary: Traduccion. Kuchiki Rukia nunca había entendido el significado de los celos… hasta ahora


_Hola, este fic Biakuya x Orihime no es mío solo la traducción, el fic es de _ Checkmate 24601_, que por cierto tiene muy buenas historias. Los personajes son de Tite Cubo. Claro que cuento con el permiso del autor._

**A/N** Esta historia se encuentra en el periodo de entrenamiento de un mes que tubo Orihime con Rukia en el Seireitei después de que Urahara Kisuke le dijo que no podría luchar contra Aizen y los Arrancar

**Jealousy**

"Los celos son el miedo de la comparación."

- Max Frisch

Kuchiki Rukia nunca había entendido el significado de los celos.

Desde sus días en el Rukongai y los barrios pobres del Inuzuri, nunca había envidiado a los ricos o a los habitantes de los distritos más ricos, sólo pensaba y planeaba cómo obtener su próxima comida para aliviar el dolor constante de estomago por el hambre. A diferencia de Renji o los otros niños huérfanos en el refugio improvisado, nunca escupió amargos comentarios sobre los hijos mimados de ministros o shinigamis. Si alguna vez hubo una agitación de sentimientos dentro de ella cuando veía a los niños con los padres, si estaban o no en una relación amorosa, estaba convencida de que era más admiración que los celos.

Cuando fue adoptada por el clan Kuchiki, y se dio cuenta del contraste entre la abundancia inagotable de tres comidas sólidas al día y la frialdad y susurros malintencionados detrás de sus espaldas de los miembros del clan, ella no había estado celosa, simplemente lo acepto. Ella nunca dio miradas anhelantes a Renji o a los demás Shinigamis mientras se precipitaban fuera de las aulas, sin pensar en las lecciones adicionales de etiqueta y decoro.

Ciertamente ella no estaba celosa, pero con asombro, cuando conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo y el resto de sus _nakamas_. El mundo humano tomo un brillo casi surrealista, cuando fue tomada de la mano - literalmente - por Inoue Orihime y se introdujo en la rutina mundana y cotidiana de la escuela, las tareas, y las platicas amables de chicas. Rukia nunca antes se había preguntado si era simplemente ella misma, nunca había aceptado un amigo aunque se lo pidieran, alagaran o complacieran por aquellos que quisieran tomar ventaja de las conexiones del nombre, Kuchiki. Por lo tanto, con el tiempo, le tomo, a su manera, aprecio a la bonita humana.

Así que, cuando Orihime confesó que sentía celos de Rukia, de la cercanía de Rukia con '_Kurosaki-kun'_, Rukia se desconcertó. Orihime había ido a asegurarle que sin importar que pasara, su amistad no se vería afectada, que en su tiempo, ella finalmente dejo ir su amor por Ichigo "no importa lo doloroso sea, porque Kuchiki-san tu puedes hacerlo sonreír y relajarse cuando nadie más puede hacerlo. "

Rukia había interrumpido la confesión de Orihime, presionando - en vano - que a pesar del entendimiento entre ella e Ichigo, forjada a partir de la unión de la lucha contra Hollows y compartir reiatsu, su relación no era de amor. Cuando Orihime resultó implacable en su argumento de lo que ella consideraba la atracción entre ellos dos ", Kuchiki-san, usted no debe tener miedo de admitir que le gusta Kurosaki-kun por temor a herir mis sentimientos. Nunca fue mío para empezar... y uno no puede perder lo que no es suyo. ", Rukia trató de distraer a su amiga humana para que le explicara el sentimiento la envidia y los celos.

Estaba segura de que Orihime había estado siguiéndole la corriente cuando el tema cambio, algo en la ilegible emoción de los ojos de la otra muchacha le sugirió esto. Sin embargo, Orihime lo agradeció, y pronto Rukia se distrajo por las descripciones de los celos como "son del mismo color que los pequeños hombres verdes", antes de Orihime inesperadamente inserta una cita de Shakespeare de la obra que estaban estudiando en la clase de Inglés.

_"¡Oh, ten cuidado, mi señor, de los celos! Es el monstruo de ojos verdes, que se burlan de ti / La carne se alimenta de...-Es un engendró de monstro por sí mismo, nacido de sí mismo."_

Incluso con esta pequeña y solemne referencia, no fue suficiente advertencia para Rukia. Pero ahora, _ahora_ como que está sentada a la mesa del comedor de la mansión Kuchiki, ella está segura, _absolutamente convencida_que el sentimiento que experimenta en este momento es celos– en todo el verdor y la amargura que Orihime había insinuado, pero nunca completamente explicado para evitarse molestias.

Debido a que la persona que Rukia se encuentra de repente Celosa de la misma persona que introdujo el significado de los celos de ella - Inoue Orihime.

Ella esta celosa de Orihime por un logro de la joven mujer humana que ha conseguido en su primer intento algo que Rukia, durante cincuenta años, no había sido capaz de lograr.

Orihime hiso reír a alguien. Y no a cualquiera…

… ella hiso reír a _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

_Su_nii-sama.

Rukia reflexiona sobre cómo empezó todo.

Las dos chicas habían terminado su sesión de entrenamiento en los terrenos de la decimotercera de la división, y se había detenido en la sexta división en el camino, para ver si su capitán era libre para volver a la mansión con ellas. Las dos estaban frente a la entrada y el reiatsu furioso de Kuchiki Byakuya.

La ira no estaba dirigida a ellas, si no a cierto arrogante, vestido con piel de castor a pesar del cálido clima de la tarde, que se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa del capitán.

"espero que mantenga su palabra, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Esto, después de todo, podría afectar su situación con el Gremio de Comerciantes, y nadie del clan del _Clan_ debería sufrir", el hombre había inhalado imperiosamente

Rukia lo reconoció como su tío cuarto, Quien se refirió una vez a ella despectivamente como "la buscadora de oro del Rukongai" que comparte la misma cara que la difunta esposa de Byakuya, Hisana-sama. Esa había sido la única vez que su nii-sama había venido expresamente para su defensa, sin piedad reduciendo el tono aceitoso, que había sugerido una relación más compleja entre ella y Byakuya que la de un hermano y hermana.

Su hermano se enfrentaba al mismo canalla con todo el aplomo, elegancia y nobleza, por el que era famoso. Con los ojos entrecerrados como única indicación de su ira y temperamento deshilachado, con firmeza se mantiene bajo control ..

"No se preocupes por mí, Sakujun. Soy plenamente consciente de mis deberes... pero, por otro lado tu ..." El oyente se respingo su nariz, aunque se mantuvo bien tranquilo. "liquide las cuentas que tiene con las mujeres del Kurogarou House, y preste atención a sus responsabilidades en la fundición de jade".

Rukia reconoció el nombre del establecimiento de prostitutas del barrio rojo. Sus ojos reflejaban el desprecio de su hermano mayor. A pesar de que el noble había escabullido como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, el mal humor desde la confrontación había impregnado la atmósfera de camino a casa el trío.

En la cena, Rukia finalmente se atrevió a preguntar a su hermano lo que había querido desde el final de ese encuentro.

"¿Puede hacer algo con él, nii-sama? Su rudeza hacia usted carece de fundamento y es ofensivo..."

Byakuya había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral a pesar de que les echaba un vistazo, un reconocimiento de su cuidado fraternal.

" Byakuya-san ha considerado amenazarlo en convertirlo en un sombrero?"

Ambos hermanos Kuchiki se volvieron con sorpresa hacia el tercer orador en su mesa, que había sido inusualmente callado hasta este punto. Sin soltar el cuenco de arroz y los palillos a pulgadas de distancia de sus labios, Orihime se mantuvo ajena a las miradas incrédulas que estaba recibiendo.

Ella se volvió alegremente la cabeza hacia el Kuchiki con tímides, y una sonrisa traviesa y abierta. "Me he dado cuenta de que el hombre tiene esa extraña afición por la piel de castor", explicó. Byakuya abrió un poco más los ojos y el silencio continuo, ella siguió, golpeteando los palillos contra sus labios con una "pose pensativa".

"Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que sería un mucho mejor como alfombra. Imagínese, Kuchiki-sama! Si la alfombra se ensucia, se puede sacar y golpear!"

En el silencio que siguió, el primer pensamiento de Rukia fue "¿Quién diría que Orihime tiene un sentido del humor un poco sádico? antes de oír algo extraño.

El sonido era un cruce entre un ronquido sordo y tos. Las dos chicas se volvieran para ver Kuchiki Byakuya que dejó su tazón de arroz con bastante rapidez antes de tomar el té de crisantemo. Una de sus manos discretamente pasó rápidamente sobre sus ojos.

Un sirviente había hablado ruidosamente después.

"¿Es la comida está bien, Kuchiki-sama? ¿Ha sido mal cocinada? ¿Hay algo que no es de su agrado?"

Un rostro recompuesto se encontró con los ojos desconcertados del sirviente. "No tiene nada que ver con la comida", dijo Byakuya, con un tono imposible de encontrar en su voz.

"Pero, mi señor-"

"Déjalo así". Interrumpió con frialdad y firmeza, haciendo notar que Kuchiki Byakuya había regresado.

Mientras tanto, Rukia seguía en shock.

Nadie más puedo haberlo reconocido, ni siquiera Orihime que parecía curiosa y sorprendida teniendo en cuenta la inclinación de su cabeza castaña mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Byakuya, pero Rukia estaba segura.

Su nii-sama simplemente había reído.

Por supuesto, no calificaría como una risa para los estándares normales, pero entonces los estándares normales no aplicarían en, un hombre que sufre diariamente la pérdida de una muy amada esposa, y las cargas y las costumbres sofocantes y las altas expectativas que hay sobre la cabeza de uno de los cuatro clanes nobles en el Seireitei.

Nadie más puede ser consciente de la pérdida de la tensión, que afectó a los hombros de su hermano mayor como un sudario

La forma en que el surco en su frente había disminuido.

La media sonrisa y el calor, que le nii-sama dirigió a Inoue, apuñaló a Rukia como una daga certera.

Y ella había estado tan orgullosa de haber hecho sonreír a su nii-sama apenas unos meses atrás. Rukia pensó que había hecho una conquista inconmensurable cuando vio el leve repunte en la comisura de sus labios, y ahora... parece una broma ridícula.

Por los relatos de los criados, que estaban tan llenos de chismes como cualquier círculo de mujeres nobles, nadie había hecho reír al señor desde la muerte de Hisana Kuchiki-sama. Y ahora, Rukia, que adora a su nii-sama así, ser superado por una completa extraña a la familia...

Y fue entonces que los celos habían golpeado con fuerza a Rukia con toda la fuerza abrumadora de una ola.

Ahora que Orihime ha comprendido lo que había logrado, una radiante sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Esto hizo que el estómago de Rukia se encogiera al tener en cuenta que la otra chica no hizo ningún comentario adicional, no se vanaglorió más en su triunfo, pero volvió a su cena, dando un feliz bocado a su comida bajo la diversión de Byakuya.

_Que ironico._

_Si,_ _realmente irónico que Inoue Orihime estuviera celosa de la supuesta habilidad Kuchiki Rukia para hacer sonreír a Kurosaki Ichigo, de la misma manera que Rukia estaba celosa de la habilidad de Orihime para hacer reír Kuchiki Byakuya. _

**A/N** Las citas sobre los celos son de la maravillosa obra de William Shakespeare, Otelo. El comentario sobre el sombrero de castor se ha tomado de la película: Las Crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero. Y el comentario sobre el saque alfombra ha sido tomado del rey león (Zazu habla). : P

Oh, el amor por C. y las grandes joyas de producción del viejo Walt Disney, tan diferente de las nuevas producciones de Disney. * Suspiro.

Bleach no es mío.

Como siempre, esperamos sus comentarios y retroalimentación constructiva, queridos lectores.


End file.
